


a potato flew around the room

by gayasspieceofbread



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SOFT AS FUCK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayasspieceofbread/pseuds/gayasspieceofbread
Summary: lena wakes up to find kara sleep flying but shes on top of kara so her legs dangle
Relationships: kara/lena
Comments: 8
Kudos: 253





	a potato flew around the room

lena snuggled closer into kara as she rubbed her eyes so she could see, the first thing she noticed was that they were not in their bedroom but yet that they were flying.  
lena smiled still half asleep and let her limbs dangle down the side of her kryptonian girlfriend for a little while longer. She looked up at a sleeping kara thinking of how peaceful she looked. Lena gazed longingly at her and drifted back to sleep.

Lena awoke once again still on her girlfriend, who was STILL sleeping, but on the bed. Kara must have woken up and flew them down. She got out of bed and shuffled her way into the kitchen to make some coffee, and also to cook kara breakfast because her girlfriend is an alien and eats a LOT. She pulled some waffles out of the bag and put them in the toaster while she made bacon in the pan.

As soon as kara was awake she smelt heaven hit her nostrils and shot up out of bed, she walked swiftly into the kitchen to find lena dancing to the radio and singing softly when she knew the words. kara stood leant against the wall watching her use the spatula as a make shift microphone, she started to giggle at her girlfriend which made her stop and look up blushing at kara.

“g’morning baby” 

“good morning, i made breakfast” lena puts the spatula in the sink and walks over to kiss kara 

“it smells delicious” kara smiled into lena’s neck and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“want some coffee?” lena untangled their bodies and walked over to the cup she made not that long ago

“hhm thanks” lena walked back over to the bacon which was now almost burnt and cracked two eggs onto the hot pan, kara put her coffee down on the bench and puzzled herself into lena’s back and softly kissed her neck. 

kara knew it was gonna be a good day, days like these were always good days...

...days with lena were always good days


End file.
